Vindice November
by Luna D. Trinity
Summary: A three shot! Chapter 1: The Greatest Halloween in Namamori. Chapter 2: The Promise. Chapter 3: The Forgotten Birthday. Somewhat connected/spoilers to "Life in Vindice" series.
1. The Greatest Holloween in Namamori

**Chapter 1: The Greatest Holloween in Namamori**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Sorry for the maybe OOC!characters! Please, no flames but I accept constructive criticism. Be just wary that English is not my 1st language so you will see some grammar mistakes and pronunciations.**

**This fic commemorates November 1, All Souls Day...or is it All Saints Day? Halloween...**

**Oh and also my birthday. Isn't that great?**

**This will be finished in my birthday, November 12!**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Summary: Tsuna and his guardians set foot on a "Horror House" that was made by the Vindice, in cooperation of Reborn, of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere~<strong>

There are three figures that is shown sitting in chairs. In the table, there are only a single candlelight that illuminates the entire room. They are Reborn, Bermuda, and Luna.

" Halloween?" Luna ask, drinking her hot dark chocolate.

" Yes, and I want you all to join for the preparation of halloween in Namamori Middle. I know the Vindice are have much free time, being the Arcobaleno Curse was broken, right?" Reborn ask as he look at her, sipping his espresso.

" Yeah, that's right. Luna here-" She just smiles. " -wants us to have a one year off. I don't know what's gotten into her this time." Bermuda smirks as he eyed his already cold creamy coffee. Wait, it IS really cold, with ice.

" But Bear-san~! I already told you we need it, well we still work, but still! Our work should not be too heavy for one year!"

" Mou...I told you not-"

" -to call you that in public. Si, si I already know that. You told me many times already!"

The two started to talk back to each other when suddenly Reborn shoots his gun in between the two.

" Stop arguing like a couple and tell me what is your answer!"

" WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" The two both shouted at Reborn in unison.

" Ahem." Luna is the first to recover. " We accept. So when will be started?"

" Today. We need to go now."

She smiled and Bermuda sweatdropped.

Today is the yearly Namamori Middle Holloween Event. The students and some visitors of the school was exited due to the rumors being the Greatest event yet. Of course, the Vongola tenth generation are also here, but not because of the rumors, but because of a certain sadistic baby in a fedora hat.

" Hiee...What Reborn's up to? I didn't see him this morning! My intuition giving me headaches today!" Tsuna said to himself.

" Tenth! Don't worry! As your Right-hand man, I will protect you!" Gokudera said as he starting to get his dynamite sticks.

" Maa maa Gokudera-kun. This will be fun!" Yamamoto just laugh at the antics of the bomber.

" Shut-up, Baseball-freak!"

" Master Pao Pao said this will be the EXTREMEST OF ALL THE EXTREMES!" Ryohei pumps his fist into the air.

" GYAHAHA~! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS SWEETS!" A very loud Lambo said which Tsuna gave what he wants. Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Bianchi(with sunglasses. It is also works like goggles to avoid her brother faint.) is with them, taking care of the kids (Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta).

" Shut-up, Stupid Cow! And you lawn-head, be quiet!"

" Kufufufu, maybe I should prank someone~!" Mukuro smirk while looking around.

" M-Mukuro-sama, that's for April Fools, not Halloween..." Chrome shyly added.

" Pineapple herbivore, I'll bite you to death...tomorrow." Hibari said as he hide his tonfa in his compartment.

" HIEEE! Mukuro and Hibari! Stop-Wait, what? Hibari? And Mukuro? Why are you here? You are suppose in Vindice, didn't you?" Tsuna looked both at Hibari and Mukuro, surprised was written on his face. Hibari, the Hibari Kyoya, skipped fight Mukuro today!? What happened?

" ...Hn. The baby told me."

" And Guard-chan told me to come here. She waved a form for three days."

" Luna-chan? Why would she do that..-ACK!"

Reborn suddenly kick Tsuna's head, making him to fall down face-straight to the ground.

" Chaosuu."

" Reborn-san!\Kid!\MASTER PAOPAO!\Baby\Arcobaleno." They all announce in unition.

" Reborn! Why did we call us here?" Tsuna said as he finally stand-up.

He smirk. " You will all the first participants in a Halloween Horror house, Vongola-"

" -Vindice-style~!" Luna suddenly popped up from thin air.

" VINDICE-STYLE?!" Everybody gaped.

" Hai! We, the Vindice, together with Reborn-san, made a very special Horror House for everybody~! Are you up to it?"

Tsuna looked at his guardians. They all nodded.

" We accept. But what about Lambo?"

She smiled. " Don't worry about that~!" She came closer to Lambo and shoots a blue 10-year bazooka, showing 10YL Lambo.

" Ugh...Huh? Young Vongola and others? What happened?" Lambo said, still sleepy.

" You will all go to a Horror House."

" Eh? But why I can't remember any of it?"

" I used a special bazooka that stops time paradox. You will still remember but your younger-self doesn't. This also last for 24 hours."

" Ahh, so that's why..."

Suddenly, a black portal appeared, showing Bermuda.

" Oh, Bermuda-san~! Is the preparation complete?"

" It is. But are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think they can handle it."

" Reborn-san told me that they need it for training."

She looked at everybody.

" And I believe in them~! I know they can do it." She smiled.

" Dame-Tsuna. We need to go."

" Hai!"

* * *

><p>After a short walk in the hallway of the school, they all stumble in a classroom that has a sign, " VongolaVindice Horror House".

" Everybody!" They all looked at her. "Goodluck~!" She opens the door and let the Vongola 10th gen enters. After the last one (Hibari) enters the room, she close the door and look at the remaining ones.

She smiled. " Will you all just come to me in the surveillance room? I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Reborn, and Bermuda all sat in the sofa. The surveillance room, was in fact, the Disciplinary Committee room. The only difference was the TV's and speakers that was in front of them. A mic was in the table for communication for the Vindice Guards in the Horror House.<p>

She tapped the mic three times. " Mic test, mic test. Are you guys ready?"

A voice in the speaker spoke. " We are ready now, Luna. They are now all separated." It was Jager.

" Now let's start."

* * *

><p><strong>[ Tsuna's POV]<strong>

" W-Where am I? Everyone?"

I am very sure this is Namamori, but it's full of destruction.

" Ughhhm...Arggg...!"

I looked at my back and there is a zombie running in my way with dynamite sticks!

" Z-Z-ZOMBIE! HIEEEEE!"

" Buaahhgsthaard...!"

I tried to run as fast as it could but the zombie was fast! So I stopped to fight it.

But I felt I knew this zombie before...

* * *

><p><strong>[ Hayato's POV]<strong>

Damn this UMA Zombie sure run fast!

When I saw and shouted "UMA!", he run away from me. I am very sure it should be the other way around.

And he sound like a girl. And looks like a Tuna!

" Bastard...!"

He stops and tried to fight me with his fist.

For the Tenth!

* * *

><p><strong>[ Yamamoto's POV]<strong>

Ahahaha! I just saw two a Tuna and Octopus zombie fighting with each other. How cool is that?

So I just watch them until an another lawn-like-head zombie appeared, trying to catch a crying cow zombie? Woosh~! I want to join~!

So I run, trying to catch the crying cow zombie. I feel the lawn-head zombie agreed.

This is fun~!

* * *

><p><strong>[ Ryohei's POV]<strong>

YOSH! Another zombie appeared! But this zombie is different to the extreme!

It's looks like the Samurai zombie wants to have a competition on who will catch the Cow zombie first!

I WILL WIN TO THE EXTREME!

* * *

><p><strong>[ Lambo's POV]<strong>

YIKES! Another zombie!? When will this end?

I just run and run until another zombie appeared! A pineapple girl zombie!

" Shihg..." Did the zombie just sigh?

" TO-LE-RATE!" And I run as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Chrome's POV]<strong>

I don't know if I should be happy or not.

A zombie apocalypse? I love anything zombie-related!

But I don't know where is everybody. Even I can't sense Mukuro-sama and Bossu.

" Sigh..."

The zombies ignore me. A Cow zombie just run away, together with the two. A two zombies just fighting with dynamites and fist.

BOOM!

A Bird zombie just came out of nowhere and I tried to catch it. Weird, but I feel I know who is this. Cloud man.

I looked at who is the one responsible for it. An Pineapple zombie.

" Mukuro-sama?"

* * *

><p><strong>[ Mukuro's POV]<strong>

Oya? Skylark zombie just stumble down with Nagi zombie.

Fufufu...Vindice really is really fearsome that they were all fooled in a little illusion. Even Tsunayoshi doesn't stand a chance.

I already experience it so I don't have any problems. The only problem is how to get out...

I tried to destroy some buildings to show where they are hiding but suddenly this Skylark butted in with his tonfa.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Hibari's POV]<strong>

I'll bite this rotten Pineapple zombie survival to death! Again!

He destroyed half of Namamori and tried to run away with it. I'll make you miserable.

He suddenly throw me away towards another zombie.

" Shit."

The girl Pineapple zombie help me and smile. Then suddenly it click.

Chrome Dokuro.

And the rotten Pineapple zombie hervivour is none other than the Pineapple hervivour.

I tried to fight him when suddenly there was someone singing the Namamori Anthem.

It was Hibird.

* * *

><p>They stopped what are they doing and run towards on where it come from.<p>

" Huh? Hibird? Maybe they were already there!"

The others don't mind the other zombies and just came to where the sound came from.

The sound was coming from the Namamori Middle School. In the room where all it happened. Tsuna opened the door...and a blinding light engulf them all.

* * *

><p>" Ugh..W-What happened?"<p>

" Welcome back! Did you have fun in there?" Luna ask a confused Tsuna and his guardians.

" Fun? FUN!? I will have a heart attack there!"

" Tenth! I am not worthy as your right hand man! I failed to defeat a zombie!"

" Ahaha! Running sure is fun!"

" TO THE EXTREME!"

" TO-LE-RATE..." Lambo can't get over with it.

" Luna-san, thank you for the experience."

" Fufufu. A Vindice Quality indeed."

" Fight me, Carnivore."

" By the way, where is everybody?"

Luna smiled. " In the Disciplinary committee room, watching your whole actions earlier~!"

They just looked at each other and sweatdropped.

' They have a video..?' They all thought as they walk towards the room.

* * *

><p>They all watch the video...and guess what happened.<p>

" HIEEE?! I am fighting Hayato-kun ALL THIS TIME?!"

" I AM VERY SORRY TENTH!"

" Ahaha! So that was Lambo?"

" EXTREME RUNNING LAMBO!"

" So that was just Takeshi-nii and Ryohei-nii? Uhgg.."

" Mukuro-sama and Cloud man! Please stopped fighting!"

" Rotten Pineapple herbivore, I'll bite you to death!"

" Fufufu~!"

Reborn just hit Tsuna with a hammer and smirk. " Dame-Tsuna. You need to know your guardians better. You need more 'training'."

" HIEEEE! R-REBORN!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

" Hello? Luna? Are you there? HELLOOO!" He said as he tapped his mic.

" Jager...are we abandoned by Luna-sama and the Boss?"

" Sebastian, Luna MAY do that but not Bermuda-san! What do you think he is?!"

**~1 hour later~**

" Are they here yet?"

" No."

**~2 hours later~**

" Yet?"

" ...No."

**~3 hours later~**

" ...Jager?"

" FOR THE LOVE OF-"

" What are you doing here, Joker-san and Sebastian? I starting to worry when you two are missing."

" L-Luna-sama...WAHHH!"

" Tsk. This crybaby! We are waiting for hours!"

" Ah...Well. I thought you are already gone home? The others are already resting because tomorrow is too important. Bermuda-san is still coping like every year, you know."

" ...Right. We need to go. Are you coming like last time?"

" ...No. I need to see someone tomorrow. I already told Bermuda-san my plans."

" Luna-sama. Please be safe."

She smile. " I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Next SaturdaySunday, I will upload the second chapter.**

**~Paalam!~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Oya~! Here comes the 2****nd**** part! Enjoy~!**

**Summary: Vindice goes somewhere for the All Souls Day. Meanwhile, Luna has an unusual guest.**

* * *

><p>" Luna, are you sure you are not coming along?"<p>

" Yes, I am very sure, Bermuda-san. I need to take care of this alone today."

" ...If that is your wish. Take care of the HQ while we're gone."

She smile. " Will do~!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Bermuda's POV]<strong>

I was really worried about that girl. It was just 3 months when it all happened.

3 months ago when the curse is finally broken. It was the time of celebration, but she can't when someone she was close to was gone.

That guy. Even he died he just can't stop hurting others, huh?

Speaking of that guy, we are going to a place where we all promised that our revenge will be successful, whether we sacrifices for destroying the current- no -former Arcobaleno System.

We made a monument that has the names of former Arcobalenos who died without becoming Vindice, died of battle, died together with us.

Every year, we state our usual promises in front of monument. But today it was different.

**_" _****_We will protect the new system, the rules and regulation of Vindice, and we will sacrifice anything for the sake of the Law. Today, here and now, is our new promise. Guide us accordingly."_**

* * *

><p><strong>[ Luna's POV]<strong>

3 months are already passed and I can't seem to forget it.

Well, he just died in front of me when I finally saw him again for as long as I can remember.

That Worm-I'll kill him if it is the last thing I do!

Inhale, exhale...

Balance..balance...Light and Dark...there.

Maybe having a 1 year vacation really helps.

"-Who's there?"

I looked around and saw no one.

" Huh? That's strang-!"

" Luna-sama?"

" AHHH!"

I hide behind the table. Is he really him?

" M-Mist?"

" Yes, It is me. But you can call me Mewt. Or Kawa-"

" Ok, ok. Geez. Don't scare me like that! You know for a reason I can sense more spirits roaming today."

He laugh. I smile. It was like the days...

" Wait, where is everybody? I thought the others are here."

" They will be here any moment. Say. Do you have some ramen?"

I sweat-dropped. " So souls can eat huh...I'll be back."

I made 8 ramen (I feel they are already there) and make it's way back when I stumble to a familiar one.

" Sky- no -Sepira? Hello~!"

" Luna, I'll help."

" Thanks."

We immediately made it together to the living room when a sound of crashing and shouting was heard.

" WHAT IN THE TENTH HELLS HAPPENED?"

Storm and Rain is shouting while Mist and Cloud is fighting. The twins, Sun and Thunder just sit there, watching the others. They stopped and looked at us and paled.

" Mewt and Lucary started it!"

" You Storm just destroyed the table. Rain just tell you to fix it." Mewt looked at Rain and she nodded.

I looked at Mewt and Lucary. " Then why are you two fighting?"

" I just want to punch him for becoming a coward."

" I am not a coward! I was just protecting this world!" Mewt counterargument.

" Yes you are."

" No, I don't!"

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" NO! How many times-"

" Enough! Sigh..." I think I'll have an headache coming. " Then Shiny and Spiky, why didn't you stop them?"

" We am bored." They both answer.

Sigh. As expected...

" Well, Luna. Let's give it the ramen to everyone before it get's cold."

" But..." I looked at the room. It was utterly destroyed. " Let's all go to the Dining room.

* * *

><p>" Here you go!"<p>

Everybody (except Mewt who already ate it) just looked at it as it was the first time they saw it.

" You...already knew about it...right?"

They shook their head.

Sigh. Now I know why Bermuda-san gave me some aspirins before they gone.

" Ok...This ramen was just, um, noodles! Right." I looked to everyone. " You..know about noodles right?"

Everybody nodded.

" Well um. Let's eat~!"

After we finished eating...

" So, how are you been, my Queen?"

" Good, I guess. And I told you to stop calling me that."

" Hn. But this is once in a year that we can talk to you."

" Guys..."

" Ahaha! Well, Mist is already here so we are already complete!-Ouch, Sky, what's that for-! Oh, sorry Luna."

" I-It's OK. It just...I can't seem to get over. I should see that coming Mewt. I'm sorry."

He stand up and pat my back.

" I should be sorry. I should never leave my back unprotected like that. And sorry for not finding you. But just remember that we will always here for you, right guys?"

Everybody stand up and make a group hug.

" Luna, don't cry."

" S-Sepira?"

**_" _****_We are always here for you...We promise this to you. No matter what."_** And one by one, they are gone.

I just sit there when someone approach me.

" ...Luna? Are you crying? What happened?"

" Eh?" I tried to wipe it. " N-No, I'm not. It just some dust." I looked at him. " Bermuda-san, you're early."

" Yeah, I know. We'll talk about it tomorrow. It's too late. You need to rest."

" B-But what about-"

" We can do it. Come on!"

He tried to pushed me. And I laugh at his antics.

" ...Thank you, Bear-san."

And I have a wonderful dream after a long time...

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

" Is Luna already sleeping?"

" Yes Boss. We also finished cleaning the Living and Dining room!" Sebastian smiled, proud of his(and others) work.

" Yeah, I am curious with that. Now about the next event..."

" Next event?" Jager curiously ask.

" You...forgot? Oh my, you really forgot about it!" Bermuda sweat-dropped.

" Forgot? What should-OH SHIT! I FORGOT!"

Everybody paled. They also forgot about it.

" It's Luna's birthday. How can you forgot about it?! If she knows about this..!" He smiled evilly.

" D-Don't tell! Damn, I am very sure her sadistic side rub unto you."

" Well then, I will not. But do you have any suggestions for the party and gift?"

They start to think.

In more than 400 years, her birthday is not always the same as the other year. They always done it the first time she became member of Vindice.

" ...I have a idea."

They stopped and looked at their Boss intensely.

" It's like this..."

At first, they don't like it but then, they starting to giggle and laughing like they are **NOT** the most strongest and the most fearsome Mafia Police group.

* * *

><p><strong>The third chapter will be post on Wenesday, my birthday!<strong>

**~Paalam!~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Forgotten Birthday

**Chapter 3: The Forgotten Birthday **

**~Kumusta!~ November 12. Today's my birthday! YAY~!**

**And today's the day I will finally go to school again and become busy for the rest of the semester! NO!**

**Summary: Luna's birthday is today! But why it does seem they forget about it?**

* * *

><p>" Good morning, sunshine~!"<p>

**...No.**

" Good morning, plants~!"

**...No one.**

" Good morning, Storm, Rain, Sun, Thunder, Cloud, Mist, and Sky~!"

**...No one's here.**

" Good mor-eh? No one's here."

**...In.**

" Sebastian~?"

**...My.**

" Jager~?"

**...Birthday.**

" Bermuda-san? Today's my birthday."

**...Did?**

_Luna, we have an immediate work. Your food was in the Kitchen. ~Bermuda_

**...Did you?**

I frowned and started to walk towards the kitchen.

**...Did you forget?**

" Did you forget?"

**...But.**

" ? I feel there was someone there..."

**...But I know.**

When I open the door. I was surprised. A "Happy Birthday" banner was just hanging there. My Vindice family and Bermuda stood there, holding a cake.

**...But I know you didn't.**

" ...Wow I-I was surprised. I knew you didn't forget it, Bear-san."

" Of course. I knew all of our birthdays." He said and suddenly all the Vindice guards stay still.

" Ahahaha! O-Of course, Luna. We remember! Right guys~!" They all nodded. " But is it not finished yet." Bermuda opened a portal and we walk towards it. When the tunnel ends, I was surprised even more.

I stumble in a large hall with the entire person I know of. The Vongola, Shimon, Vongola First Gen, and, surprise, surprise~! My friends!

" I-I I can't...I didn't know what to say! I- Thank you, thank you very much! This is the best Birthday ever!"

" It's not finished yet. We will sing for you a song."

" Eh?"

I looked and the spotlights all stops on Bermuda. With the mic, he started to sing. With the other Vindice Guards like a band.

* * *

><p><strong>{88 by LM.C band (Fourth opening of KHR) Full Version}<strong>

_Have you forgotten all the grief you bear on  
>your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star.<em>

_The days that feel like infinite loops  
>can be reset with just one sigh.<br>Even if it's a detour that goes right and left, you will be fine._

_The blowing wind definitely makes a noise when it wafts through the crevices between buildings  
>where you can't hear it.<em>

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars.  
>It's an illusion my heart yearns for.<br>Have you forgotten all the grief you bear on  
>your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star.<em>

_That day when I didn't need a reason, but if the brilliance traced by my finger can  
>make you forget even sleep, then that will be fine.<br>The unrelenting rain surely mixed with the tears that flowed to your bitten lips  
>so that nobody would notice.<em>

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars.  
>It's an illusion my heart yearns for.<br>Have you forgotten all the grief you bear on your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star._

_I don't know the name of that star nor your name, but I can clearly see that brilliance from here.  
>The one to stop your tears, the one to share your dreams,to fulfill your wishes too won't be just anybody.<br>If it's not you, it can't be done._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars.  
>It's an illusion my heart yearns for.<br>You haven't forgotten, have you. On that detour where the flowers that bloomed, all the tracks made  
>by your tears and your scars are beautiful, because it makes you what you are today.<em>

* * *

><p>Everybody clapped their hands. I don't know Bermuda could sing well.<p>

I was just standing there, crying while smiling at the same time. Weird I know. But it was really my feelings right now.

_by your tears and your scars are beautiful, because it makes you what you are today._

It is not because of that. I can fight, cry, sacrifices. But because of a very sole reason.

**Because we are family.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake!~<strong>

" Bear-san, when is your birthday, by the way. I seem to forgot."

" ...I...tell you tomorrow."

" Okay~!"

He look at the retreating girl.

" ...When is my birthday?"

He really forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>It is the end of Vindice November! Hope you enjoy~!<strong>

**I picked 88 because of the lyrics of the song :P**

**So about Bermuda's Birthday...**

**Bear-san: TELL ME!**

**Yes, tell him, and me, when is his birthday. Review/PM for answers!**

**If there's no birthday...how does October 31 sounds? Based on your answers, I will make a Bermuda Birthday-fic.**

**~Paalam!~**


End file.
